Fantasy
by Into the Dead of Night
Summary: One-shot. Adrian is messing with Rose's dreams. Or so she thinks...


**I can't ever manage to write anything more than a one-shot. Haha. **

**Maybe one day… *dreams***

**But for now, here you go! For all the AdrianxRose lovers. And you could say that it's also for the DimitrixRose lovers as well. **

**Oh and please review. Tell me what you think. What pairing should i write about next? Give me some challenging ideas! I love those...**

**BTW i don't own Vampire Academy and or the characters!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I fell into the room as if I'd been racing to get there, as if it was urgent. And there he was, removing his tuxedo jacket and throwing it on the back of a chair. The horrible pounding of my heart slowed at the sight of him. He turned to me and his green eyes met mine. _

"_I just…" And before I could finish he was across the room with his mouth crashing against mine. My eyes slid shut in bliss and I dropped the black jeweled mask I had been holding onto with a death grip. When his hot tongue traced my lips heat burst through my veins. His arms laced around my waist and pulled me hard against him. I was drunk off the pleasure of his lean muscles against mine, of our tongues meeting in such a passionate kiss._

_He swept me off the floor effortlessly, carrying me bridal style to the bed. He dropped me on the mattress in a pillow of blood red skirts. I laid back, feeling high on the ecstasy of being with him. He laid next to me on his side, facing me. "Rose, my little dhampir," he hummed teasingly in my ear as his hand slid up my leg. The red skirts bunched high on my thigh as he sent goose bumps skidding across my skin with his finger tips. His movements were excruciatingly slow. And to make the sweet torture worse his lips had found the hallow of my neck. I sucked in a deep anticipating breath when his fangs grazed the tender skin there. _

I jolted up in my bed. Sweat drenched my pillow and my hair clung to my face from perspiration. I ached with need. And it made me angry.

I clinched my jaw and threw back my covers. Oh, Adrian was in deep shit. I growled. How dare he mess with my dreams like that! He knew I had feeling for another man and he just snuck in there and created his own fantasies!!!

I fumed as I pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain white tee. I didn't care that it was well into the night. He better be ready because I was headed there to kick his ass.

I swiftly made it across campus and hunted down his room, rapping on the door like a bat out of hell.

I heard shuffling around and then the door creaked open, exposing Adrian in nothing but boxer briefs. He rubbed at his face sleepily, "Yeah?"

Ignoring how hot he looked, all scruffy and mostly naked, I barged in. "How dare you!"

He closed the door and turned to me, "How dare I what…?"

"You know!" I pointed at him, trying to keep from punching him flat out.

"No, I don't. I was sleeping… and last I heard there was nothing illegal about sleeping at night." He fell onto his bed and covered his eyes with his forearm.

"You snuck into my dreams and played out your sick fantasy with me!"

"I what?" He sprung up, suddenly wide awake.

"Yeah, you were all trying to sex me up and shit!" I shoved his shoulder. Hard.

A grin slowly spread across his face as he rubbed at his now sore shoulder. "Rose."

I babbled on about how wrong and immoral it was.

"Rose…" still I babbled. "ROSE!"

"WHAT!?"

"I did not invade your dreams," he looked very smug with himself.

"Don't lie to me," I put a fist in his face as a threat.

"I'm not." He chuckled.

I blinked in shock. "You didn't?" "No." He stood from his bed and walked to me where I was frozen with embarrassment. And he looked for all the world like he was going to comfort me with his arms spread out and a compassionate look on his face. But then he opened his mouth, "You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me…" he said in a sing song voice.

I growled at him and stormed for the door.

"Aww come on Rose," he grabbed for me as I reached for the door knob. "Dreams don't lie."

"The hell they don't." I shrugged him off and exited the room, leaving him far behind.


End file.
